star_wars_rpg_ffgfandomcom-20200214-history
Narrative Dice
The Star Wars Roleplay system requires custom polyhedral dice. The beta version of the Star Wars: Edge of the Empire softcover rulebook came with a sheet of stickers to convert 14 ordinary polyhedral dice of the right size to Star Wars dice. The custom dice enable results on two axes. Success / Failure determines how effective the skill check was while Advantage / Threat and Triumph / Despair determine how lucky the attempt was. Normally only one success on the pass–fail axis is needed to succeed. There are both positive and negative types of dice, which can be added to a skill check roll to represent advantages or disadvantages. : White Die (The Force Die) (12-sided white die with one or two black or white dots per facet) are used to calculate the number of Destiny Tokens granted at the beginning of the session. It also is used in the game to determine a "Luck" roll (when a plot event requires randomness or fate to determine an outcome) or when a Force Sensitive uses Force powers. : Green Dice (Ability Die) (an 8-sided green die with black markings) are based on the character's Attribute level. They only have Success, Advantage, and blank faces. A Character also gets an additional Green Die for every level of a Regular Skill they have above the controlling Attribute's level. : Purple Dice (Difficulty Die) (an 8-sided purple die with white markings) are based on the difficulty of the skill roll. They only have Failure, Threat, and blank faces. They are also used when an Non-Player Character is opposing the Player Character when performing a Default Skill roll. Each Purple Die represents an NPC antagonist's Green Die in an attribute (or a Regular skill level if it is higher than the character's Attribute). : Yellow Dice (Proficiency Die) (a 12-sided yellow die with black markings) indicate the character's level in a skill. Each level in a skill substitutes a yellow die for a green die in a skill roll. The yellow dice are like the green Ability dice, except they have a "Triumph" (critical success) result on one face. : Red Dice (Challenge Die) (a 12-sided red die with white markings) are used with an extreme difficulty level. Red dice are like the purple Difficulty dice, except they have a "Despair" (critical failure) result on one face. They are also used when a named Non-Player Character antagonist is opposing a Player Character when performing a Regular Skill roll. Each Red Die represents one level of the NPC's Yellow Dice in a skill. : Blue Dice (Boost Die) (a 6-sided light-blue die with black markings) are used to aid a skill roll due to advantageous factors. They only have Success, Advantage, and blank faces. Characters with equal or greater skill can take an action to aid another Character who is using a skill to perform a task by granting them a blue die. : Black Dice (Setback Die) (a 6-sided black die with white markings) are used to penalize a skill roll due to disadvantageous factors. They only have Failure, Threat, and blank faces. Character antagonists with equal or greater skill can take an action to disrupt another Character who is using a skill to perform a task by penalizing them with a black die. : Percentile Dice (Critical Dice) (a pair of 10-sided dice that are each a different color) One colored die is the "tens" digit and the other colored die is the "ones" digit; a roll of "00" is equal to 100. They are mostly used to roll on the Critical Injury and Critical Hit charts. They are not included in the set of Star Wars dice. The results on the dice are Success (explosion symbol)/''Failure'' (caltrop symbol), Advantage (a pip in a wreath)/''Threat'' (a pip on the central facet of a faceted sphere), or Critical Success ("Triumph", a starburst in a circle)/''Critical Failure'' ("Despair", a triangle in a circle). Blank faces confer no benefit or penalty. The result depends on subtracting the lower result from the higher result on an axis. A result of 5 Successes and 3 Failures is a Success of 2. A result of 2 Advantages and 5 Threats is a Threat of 3. Triumph and Despair do not cancel each other out and double as a Success or Failure result. A result of no Triumphs and 1 Despair is 1 Critical Failure / +1 normal Failure, which cancels out 1 Success. The total results mean that the character made the Skill roll with a bonus of 1 Success, but suffered 3 Threats and 1 Despair as well. The Game Master would interpret the result to indicate what problems and difficulties would happen next. Accessories Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Dice (January, 2013): A set containing 1 white Force die, 3 green Advantage dice, 2 yellow Proficiency dice, 2 blue Boost dice, 3 purple Difficulty dice, 1 red Challenge die, 2 black Setback dice, and a set of 4 Destiny Tokens. ''Star Wars Roleplaying ''Dice (July, 2014): A set containing 1 white Force die, 3 green Advantage dice, 2 yellow Proficiency dice, 2 blue Boost dice, 3 purple Difficulty dice, 1 red Challenge die, 2 black Setback dice, and a set of 4 Destiny Tokens. Category:Star Wars Roleplaying Game